Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl
Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl, en español Los Diamantes son Los Mejores Amigos de Una Chica/Chica Material, también conocido como Sparkling Diamonds (Diamantes Brillantes) de Moulin Rouge!, es un mashup que es presentado en el episodio Girls (and Boys) on Film, el décimo sexto capitulo de la Cuarta Temporada. Es presentado por Marley y Unique junto a las Chicas de New Directions, para la competencia de mash-up. Letra thumb|200px Unique: The French are glad to die for love... A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, But diamonds are a girl's best friend. Marley A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental On your humble flat, or help you feed your pussy cat. Marley y Chicas de New Directions: Men grow cold as girls grow old, Marley y Unique: And we all lose our charms in the end. But square-cut or pear-shaped, These rocks don't lose their shape. Marley: Diamonds are a girl's best friend! ...Tiffany's... Unique: Cartier... Unique y Chicas de New Directions: 'Cause we are living in a material world And I am a material girl Unique: ' Ah! Come and get me, boys '''Unique y Marley: ' Black Star, Ross Cole Talk to me, Harry Zilder, tell me all about it! 'Unique: ' There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer But diamonds are a girl's best friend 'Marley: ' There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks you're... Awful nice! 'Unique y Marley: ' But get that ice or else no dice! 'Unique: ' He's your guy when stocks are high But beware when they start to descend Oooo... 'Unique y Marley: ' Diamonds are a girl's best, Diamonds are a girls best, Diamonds are a girls best friend! '''Unique: Let's make love 'Marley: ' Yes! Oh, come on Yes! Oh! Tiger! 'Unique: ' Roar! Roar! Ole! 'Marley: ' Everything's going so well! 'Unique y Marley: ' 'Cause that's those louses go back to their spouses! Diamonds are a girl's best friend! Curiosidades *Solo las chicas de la Segunda Generación(Excepto Kitty y Sugar) de New Directions tienen Solos, mientras que Tina y Brittany no tienen ningún solo, siendo estás de la Primera Generación. *El mash-up originalmente iba a ser Diamonds/Diamonds Are Forever. Entonces cambió a Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl por razones desconocidas. *En Moulin Rouge!, esta canción es conocida como Sparkling Diamonds, pero en Glee se sustituyo el título, en su lugar se mencionan las dos canciones que constituyen el Mash-up, sin embargo se interpretó la versión con diálogos de la película. *El vestido de Unique es el único con mangas. *Es la tercera vez que se utiliza una canción de Madonna en un mash-up. *Hay un error de continuidad 1:39 y 1:41 del vídeo, ya que hacen el mismo paso pero lo cortan con Artie y de nuevo se vuelven a juntar para hacer ese mismo paso.. Galeria Glee Girls.jpg Diamonds Are A Girl Best Friend & Material Girl.jpg Diamonds Are A Girl Best Friend & Material Girl.jpg 1.jpg Diamonds Are A Girl Best Friend & Material Girl.jpg 2.jpg Diamonds Are A Girl Best Friend & Material Girl.jpg 3.jpg Diamonds Are A Girl Best Friend & Material Girl.jpg 4.jpg Diamonds Are A Girl Best Friend & Material Girl.jpg 5.jpg Diamonds Are A Girl Best Friend & Material Girl.jpg 6.jpg Videos thumb|left|300 px right|300 px left|300px thumb|right|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Wade Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones del episodio Girls (And Boys) On Film Categoría:Canciones de Madonna Categoría:Canciones de Moulin Rouge Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Unique Categoría:Duetos de Marley Categoría:Duetos de Unique